East Ardougne
thumb|left|Typische huizen in Ardougne thumb|De vlag van Ardougne East Ardougne is het oostelijke gedeelte van de stad Ardougne. Ardougne werd vroeger beheerst door King Ulthas. Toen hij stierf heeft hij zijn koninkrijk achtergelaten aan zijn twee zoons: King Lathas en King Tyras. King Tyras kreeg het bevel over West-Ardougne en King Lathas kreeg het bevel over East Ardougne. Nadat King Tyras West-Ardougne verliet om naar het land van de Elven te gaan, onstond er een grote plaag in West-Ardougne. King Lathas liet snel een muur bouwen die het gehele West-Ardougne omringde en daarna huurde hij de Mourners in om de plaag te verhelpen. Hoewel West-Ardougne er slecht aan toe is en afgezonderd is van de buitenwereld, is East Ardougne juist het tegenovergestelde, een rijke en machtige stad. Geheel Ardougne vormt de hoofdstad van het koninkrijk Kandarin. Geschiedenis thumb|De kaart van Ardougne in display nummer 47 Ardougne zoals we het nu kennen is gesticht in de Fourth Age. First Age Alle Rassen kwamen op Gielinor en ontdekte een bergachtig gebied genaamd Kenadrin. Second Age In de Second Age heerste de Elven in vrede samen over Kendarin. Third Age In de jaren daarvoor werd het geregeerd door Hazeel, de Mahjarrat. Hij bezitte over het gehele koninkrijk wat nu Kandarin heet. Hij regeerde het koninkrijk in de Third Age van Gielinor. Fourth Age Hazeel werd verslagen door de voorouders van Sir Ceril Carnillean. Hun dreven alle Zamorakianen uit Ardougne. Na de historische veldslagen waren de Zamorakianen verdreven uit Kandarin en de familie Ardignas begonnen met hun heerschappij over Kandarin. Fift Age De familie Ardignas heerst nog steeds over Ardougne, King Lathas en King Tyras. Ligging thumb|West en East Ardougne East Ardougne is te vinden in het koninkrijk van Kandarin. Het is de hoofdstad, samen met West-Ardougne, van Kandarin. De stad wordt geregeerd door King Lathas die te vinden is het paleis van Ardougne. De stad is erg rijk en wordt goed bewaakt. Vlak buiten de stad in het noord-westen ligt de Outpost die een rol speelt bij Making History. Banken Er zijn in totaal twee banken in East Ardougne. De meest westelijke bank is te vinden bij de noord-ingang van de stad. De zuid-westelijke bank is te vinden ten zuiden van de markt. Prayer altaar thumb|Se Saradomin kerk in East Ardougne De enigste kerk van East Ardougne is te vinden aan de gracht van het paleis van East Ardougne. De kerk behoort tot Saradomin. Je kunt hie ruiteraad je Prayer opladen. Winkels Er zijn niet veel winkels in East Ardougne. De meeste spullen worden verkocht op de markt. De markt behoort niet tot de klasse van winkels. East Ardougne General Store Vergeleken alle General store's verkoopt deze winkel totaal andere spullen dan de andere. Deze winkel verkoopt: vials of water, bronze pickaxes, iron axes, cooked meat, tinderboxes, balls of wool, bronze arrows, rope, papyrus en knives. Zenesha's Platebody Shop Deze platebody winkel verkoopt alle platebodys van Bronze tot Mithril. De Markt thumb|De Markt van Ardougne|400px De markt is de meest populaire plek op RuneScape om Thieving te trainen. Als je naar Ardougne teleporteerd zul je ook op de markt uitkomen. Er staan in totaal 6 stallen waarvan je kan stelen. Ardougne Fur Stall Ardougne Spice Stall Ardougne Silk Stalls Ardougne Silver Stall Ardougne Bakery Stalls Ardougne Gem Stall Poison Arrow Inn Deze bar kun je vinden in het zuiden van Ardougne en ten westen van de Zoo. dranken en eten Praat met Marion of klik op de bar om te bestellen. Je kunt er beer kopen voor 2 coins, Ranger Aid voor 25 coins en mature Ranger Aid voor 50 coins. Ook kun je een skewered kebab kopen. In deze kebab zit een pijl ingeprikt frame|Poison Arrow Inn Extra Je kunt ook een gesprekje houden met Marion, Cookie en de mensen in de bar. Er is ook een eekhoorn in de bar. De East Ardougne Zoo thumb|De dierentuin van Ardougne|400px De zoo is de dierentuin in Ardougne. Er staan verschillende soorten Rassen opgesloten in een kooi. Tijdens de Quest Monkey Madness, moet je een aapje bevrijden uit één van de kooien. Je moet in een aap veranderen en je laten vangen door de apen beheerder. Als je in de kooi zit moet je weer terug veranderen in een mens en één van de aapjes in je zak stoppen en vervolgens weer met de beheerder te praten om uit de kooi te komen. De dierentuin is de enigste plek, samen met Ape Atoll waar je in een aap kan veranderen. Ook is Larrie in vinden in de dierentuin. Larrie denkt dat de pinguins de wereld over willen nemen. En hij blijkt gelijk te hebben in de Quest Cold Wars. thumb|left|de pinguins in hun hok Na de quest The Hunt for Red Raktuber is Larry ontvoert, en is er een ijsbeer gekomen, de ijsbeer heeft Larry's taak overgenomen en helpt je met Penguin-points en jou te verkleinen om in je clockwork-suit te komen. Transportatie thumb|Een speler die van Ardougne naar de [[Wildernis teleporteerd via de hendel]] Om in East Ardougne te komen zijn verschillende manier voor. Gewoon te lopen of door te teleporteren. *De teleportatie hendel. **In East Ardougne, tegen de muur van West-Ardougne staat een klein huisje met een hendel. Deze hendel zal je naar de Wildernis teleporteren. Voordat je teleporteerd MOET je een wapen mee nemen waarmee je een spinnenweb kan doorsnijden, omdat de hendel je naar level 53 van de Wildernis zal teleporteren waar je een spinnenweb moet doorslaan om verder te komen. Je kan de hendel ook gebruiken om weer terug naar East Ardougne te komen. *Magic teleport. **Spelers die 51 Magic hebben, kunnen naar East Ardougne teleporteren met Magic. Om de spreuk uit te spreken heb je de Quest Plauge City en twee law rune en twee water runes. Personen in Ardougne thumb|Lucien *King Lathas - Broer van King Tyras en zoon van King Ulthas. In de Regicide Quest blijk dat hij slecht is en voor Zamorak dient. Hij is de koning van East Ardougne. *Elena - Daughter of Edmond and Alrena. She can be found in a house in West Ardougne before completing Plague City and in a house in East Ardougne next to the agility shortcut after completing Plague City. She is featured in Plague City and Biohazard *Alrena - Mother of Elena and wife of Edmond. She give you a Gas mask for some Dwellberries during Plague City. *Edmond - Vader van de vermiste dochter in de Plague City Quest. *Omart - Een man die je helpt in de Biohazard Quest om in West-Ardougne te komen. *Jerico - *Sir Ceril Carnillean - Behoort tot de rijkste familie van Ardougne. Zijn voorouders versloegen Hazeel. *Butler Jones - De butler van de Carnillean familie. *Charlie - *Horacio - Een tuinier in dienst voor Lord Handelmort. *Wizard Cromperty - Een tovenaar die je naar de Essence mijn teleporteerd. *Councillor Halgrive - *Doctor Orbon - Een dokter. *Lucien - Een Mahjarrat die te vinden is in het café. Hij speelt een belangrijke rol in de en Quest. *Master Servant - Hoofd van alle servanten in Ardougne. *Rick - Een servant die je kan inhuren voor Construction. *Butler - Een servant die je kan inhuren voor Construction. *Demon Butler - Een servant die je kan inhuren voor Construction. *Cook - Een servant die je kan inhuren voor Construction. *Maid - Een servant die je kan inhuren voor Construction. *Brother Kojo - *Brother Omad - Een monnik. *Hazeel - Een Mahjarrat die vroeger Kendarin had veroverd. Hij komt voor in de Quest Hazeel Cult. *Alomone - Een lid van de Hazeel cult. *Clivet - Een lid van de Hazeel cult. *Jorral - Hij is te vinden in de outpost uit de Making History Quest. *Larry - De Pinguin verzorger die denkt dat de pinguins de wereld willen overnemen. Hij speelt een rol in de Cold Wars Quest. *RPDT employee - Een bezorger *Claus the chef - Kok van een rijke familie *Effigy - *Homunculus - Een mislukt wezen gecreëerd in de Tower of Life Quest. *Bonfiado - Een bouwer *Transmute the Alchemist *Currency the Alchemist Monsters in East Ardougne * Rats (Level 1) * Men (Level 2) * Women (Level 2) * Guards (Level 20) * Warrior Women (Level 24) * Guard Dogs (Level 44) * Knights of Ardougne (Level 46) * Paladins (Level 62) * Heroes (Level 69) Quests Te starten in East Ardougne: *Plague City *Biohazard *Cold War *Tower of Life *Underground Pass *Hazeel Cult *Making History *Sheep Herder *Clock Tower *Monk's Friend *Eagle's Peak *Temple of Ikov *Back to my Roots Spelen zich af in East Ardougne: *Rat Catchers *Regicide *Eadgar's Ruse *Mourning's Ends Part I *Mourning's End Part II *Tribal Totem *One Small Favour